Espejismo
by La venus Negra
Summary: Algunas veces no es díficil darnos cuenta de la realidad a tiempo, pero lo importante es tomar las decisiones corectas, aún cuando es tarde. Harmony


Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo escrito el cuál –seré sincera– posteo para tranquilizar a la tribu que me quiere matar. Ellas saben que hacer para ponerme a trabajar ¬¬

La idea surgió en un momento de locura (Como todos mis escritos xDDD) y esta basado en unas de las interrogantes que me dejó el séptimo (Y primero Dios) último libro de Harry Potter.

¿Por qué llorar por alguien que huye? ¿Por qué? No entiendo eso, pero como soy ilusa cambié las cosas, cree mi mundo, seguí soñando, ¿Es malo eso?

Aparte, la beta esta resentida, creo que se frustra conmigo, supongo que tengo que dejar de eliminar para publicar lo que escribo, no sé, talvez lo haga.

Para ti, que eres fiel a tus ideales, pero en especial para una niña que a estas alturas ya no me veo sin ella, Alejandra, perdona las frustraciones que te causo, te quiero mucho y gracias por tu maravillosa amistad.

...

**ESPEJISMO**

Su mirada vagaba por cualquier punto sin importancia de la habitación al tiempo que asentía torpemente (Y sin prestar atención) a los comentarios de su marido. Éste la veía con igual indeferencia, sumergido en su mundo de fantasías, como hacía siempre que ella quería sincerarse de una vez por todas.

No quería seguir escuchando su voz, deseaba salir de esa habitación que le era tan asfixiante, tan llena de momentos poco intensos y testigo de miles de lágrimas derramadas. Como las que estaba a punto de derramar.

Su visión se fue empañando poco a poco, pero no podía llorar frente a él, no cuando, aparentemente, el motivo era inexistente, no cuando las lágrimas eran el arrepentimiento más amargo de su ser. Y entonces se quedó sola. Y el torrente salado brotó de sus hermosos ojos…

_Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, era una sensación muy desagradable, entre un remolino que nunca paraba de dar vueltas, en caída libre, hacia un abismo sin final. _

_Miró su reflejo en uno de los cristales rotos. Su aspecto ya no era delicado y hermoso como lo había sido aquella noche en que fue del brazo del mejor buscador búlgaro, ahora era uno frágil que mostraba a la perfección el tormento de su alma._

_Y las lágrimas seguían brotando por montones y ella ya no sentía miedo, ni angustia… simple y sencillamente ya no sentía nada. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el rincón donde él se encontraba reprimido, reducido a la nada._

_Era un sentimiento que la destruía poco a poco, lentamente. Su rostro estaba ahora cubierto en lágrimas, los sollozos eran ahogados torpemente. Quería dejar de existir y al mismo tiempo quería ser todo lo que él podía llegar a desear._

_Y las imágenes llegaron esta vez más claras, más convincentes, más dolorosas. Y supo de nuevo que estaba cayendo en un abismo de depresión del que no había retorno. Su mente clamaba a gritos que se alejara de él, pero su corazón se aferraba a la idea de amarlo hasta el último aliento._

_Y de nuevo tuvo frente a sus ojos la realidad que la atormentaba…_

_La muchacha la miraba con desprecio, con una sonrisa despectiva que decía más que mil palabras, el brillo de triunfo estaba forjado a fuego en su mirada, su semblante era intimidante, casi desafiante._

_Él… él parecía lo más hermoso y deseable del mundo. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban maldad pura y sus labios una sonrisa despectiva que se ensanchaba cada vez más. De pronto, todo se tornó más intenso, ambos juntaron sus cuerpos y comenzaron aquel diálogo que –sabía– se acercaba a la realidad._

Sintió dolorosamente como los recuerdos taladraban sus pensamientos, adueñándose de su alma y aumentando los remordimientos. A lo lejos distinguió una fotografía, la de su boda con Ron, y todo remordimiento murió al instante al recordar que ella no había sido la única culpable, porque cuando en verdad se ama a alguien no hay mentiras.

_Mentiras_

En eso se resumía su vida en los últimos veinte años. Mintió al decir que lo olvidaría, mintió al hacerle creer lo que no era y se siguió mintiendo a sí misma durante mucho tiempo. Pero todo tiene un principio y un final. Lastimosamente, el fin de sus mentiras parecía muy lejano.

– _¿En verdad crees que Harry puede llegar a fijarse en ti?_

_La voz no era la de Cho, era una fría, mezquina, maligna. Se sintió impotente, quería arrancar el medallón de su pecho, pero una fuerza más poderosa que su voluntad se lo impedía._

– _Claro que no. El niño que vivió jamás se fijaría en alguien tan poca cosa como una sangre sucia que se esconde tras las tapas de un libro._

_La escuchaba atenta, impotente. Las palabras no sólo calaban en sus oídos, también lo hacían en su orgullo, en su mente, en su corazón. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo sin control, y entonces escuchó las palabras que tanto tiempo había temido._

– _Nunca me fijaré en alguien como tú, ¡mírate! No tienes nada más que ofrecer más que la patética facha de sabelotodo insufrible. No entiendo que es lo ve Ron en ti, quizás te presta atención por la lástima que despiertas…_

_De pronto la imagen de la oriental se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en borrosa y hasta cierto punto indistinguible. Pero entonces apareció otra, su mayor temor…_

Limpió el rastro que la marea salada había dejado por su rostro, se incorporó con toda la dignidad que le fue posible. No era momento para derrumbarse, no cuando estaba a minutos de un nuevo encuentro con su amado, _no cuando él sabía siempre que las cosas iban mal_. Con remordimiento miró el anillo que la marcaba como propiedad de otro.

Una sonrisa irónica se posó sobre su semblante.

Era muy cierto que era la esposa de Ron, pero era más cierto que al que amaba era a otro. Y por muy frívolo que sonase a los oídos ajenos, a ella le importaba un comino porque era ella, y no el resto del mundo, quién sufría por sus errores. Con un suspiro tomó su bolso, el corazón le latía violentamente y su respiración se aceleró al sentir el roce imaginario de esas manos masculinas.

_Su cabello rojo era tan intenso como el fuego, casi tan abrasador como las llamas que amenazan con acabar con todo a su paso. Su sonrisa, muy al contrario de la falsa Cho, era una cargada de odio, de ira, y sobretodo de triunfo. Sus ojos castaños mostraban casi un brillo de fuego maligno y su tez era más blanca, muy pálida, casi imitando a un muerto…_

_Era Ginny Weasley en toda la extensión de la palabra…_

_Hermosa, frívola, despiadada._

_El Harry falso la miraba con deleite, deseo, lujuria. Pero ella no lo miraba. Miraba a los ojos castaños que estaban bañados en lágrimas, se regocijaba del sufrimiento de la muchacha que tantas horas había pasado en la biblioteca. E hizo lo que tantas veces había hecho en la realidad y en pesadillas. _

_El tiempo se detuvo para la joven cuando las dos figuras se fundieron en un abrazo que los unía sin siquiera dejar espacio para que el aire pasara libremente por sus cuerpos, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus labios se fundieron como el hierro y se sintió desfallecer al ser conciente de que era un espejismo que le mostraba la realidad._

Su corazón se aceleró al verse a pocos pasos de él. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar donde la aguardaba y su delicada figura chocó contra el cuerpo masculino de la misma manera en que lo saludaba en aquellos días de adolescencia, cuando el roce de sus cuerpos tenía por significado la amistad que existía entre ellos. Ahora simplemente significaba amor, pasión, necesidad.

Sintió que flotaba en una nube cuando él la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura y la elevó hasta su altura. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus labios se buscaron. Era el eterno ritual de los amantes prohibidos.

El beso comenzó lento para luego convertirse en un intento desesperado por querer tener más el uno del otro. Sus respiraciones fueron tornándose agitadas, como si el solo acto de besarse fuera una carrera que los dejara sin aliento. Y ciertamente lo era, por la entrega de sus besos, que con cada segundo aumentaban de intensidad.

Y de nuevo sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas.

El miedo la consumía, sus dudas se iban a cada instante que pasaba junto a él, pero no había marcha atrás, no cuando se trataba de la única constante en su vida.

La lluvia de besos ardientes que recibió en el cuello fue poco a comparación de los miles que ella le dio en los labios, bajando por el cuello, perdiéndose más abajo…

– Te extrañé a morir…

Ella lo miró sonriente, con un deje de culpa reflejado en su mirada. Y se sintió fatal al recordar el atraso de este nuevo encuentro.

– También te extrañé, Ron… me ha tenido muy ocupada últimamente…

Decidió callar. La mención de Ron o de Ginny era un tema tabú cuando se encontraban solos, sumergidos en su mundo de pasión.

_La brisa era helada, tanto que quemaba la piel, pero era poco a comparación del frío que reinaba en su corazón. Sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar, sus sollozos eran apenas un murmullo que se escuchaba en la oscuridad. _

_Las imágenes continuaron atormentándola, las palabras de los espectros eran cada vez más fuertes, más hirientes, más convincentes y por increíble que parezca fue hasta ese momento en que se preguntó si Ron los había dejado por cobardía o por las imágenes que el Horrocrux le hacía ver. Quizás sería algo que nunca sabría…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_  
Los días se fueron pasando a un paso endemoniadamente lento, cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más de que a pesar de todo su lugar estaba ahí y no en otra parte. Siempre lloraba cuando creía que Harry no la escuchaba. Trataba de llevar puesto el medallón y, aunque pareciera masoquismo, era lo menos que podía hacer para aliviar las pesadillas del niño que amaba. _

_Un día vio la pregunta tácita en ese mar esmeralda que tanto la estremecía. Sus ojos estaban rojos e intentó en vano querer aparentar que no había llorado. El joven suspiró cansinamente al tiempo que intentaba buscar las palabras._

– _Hermione… sé que te sientes fatal por la ausencia de Ron… _

_Hizo un gesto de amargura que no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha, sus miradas se encontraron para fundirse la una en la otra._

– _Creo que es tiempo de que continué solo, de que vuelvas con él…_

_Y sin más se dio la vuelta, dejando la incertidumbre en la joven, creyendo lo que no era…_

Cada vez se le dificultaba más y más el poder respirar, las caricias que el hombre le daba eran cada vez más intensas.

Él recorría con su fría mano los contornos de sus senos, arrancando miles de suspiros que morían en los labios masculinos. Y ella no se quedaba atrás. Su mano se coló en el interior los pantalones de él, sintiendo como esa parte de la anatomía masculina aumentaba de tamaño con cada caricia. Las consecuencias eran simples. Ella debajo de él mientras sus prendas desaparecían poco a poco. Y no es que ella se quejara.

Nunca supo en que momento se había quedado sin sostén, fue conciente de ello cuando uno de sus pezones fue succionado hasta hacerla gritar de éxtasis. Muchos susurros fueron dichos, pasando de los más dulces y tiernos a otros más lujuriosos, y todo esto en el lapso en que la boca masculina alternaba entre los senos que tan apetitosamente degustaba.

Pero ella no se quería quedar atrás. Lamió con lujuria el cuello masculino bajando hasta su pecho y mordisqueando las partes sensibles de su amado. Sus manos lo acariciaron como si fuese la primera vez, nunca satisfechas y siempre descubriendo nuevos secretos del cuerpo masculino, secretos que solo le pertenecían a ella.

Lentamente fue bajando por la espalda, arrancando gemidos roncos de su acompañante y frunció el entrecejo al notar que él aún tenía puesto el pantalón. Él sonrió ante la mirada asesina que ella le dirigió y, sin siquiera apartarse de ella, bajó el pantalón mientras ella aprovechaba, audazmente, en que los interiores se fueran con la primera prenda.

Un escalofrió atravesó su cuerpo.

Ambos habían perdido la cuenta de las veces en que habían hecho el amor, pero para Hermione la sensación se tenerlo completamente desnudo, su erección contra su cuerpo, sus labios contra su piel y sus almas a punto de fusionarse era igual de intensa e indescriptible al punto de perder la razón.

Justo como en ese momento.

Y de sus labios salieron las palabras que ella tanto necesitaba decir y las que tanto anhelaba escuchar él.

– _Hazme sentir mujer…_

Una oración, una súplica, una promesa por cumplir.

_Unos murmullos llamaron su atención. Estaba segura de que una de las voces era de Harry, podría jurar que la otra era de…_

– _Es como una hermana para mí; la quiero como a una hermana y creo que ella siente lo mismo por mí. Siempre ha sido así, creí que lo sabías…_

_No necesitaba escuchar más, no cuando sabía a lo que Harry se refería. Otra lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, pero esta sería diferente a las demás. Era la última que derramaba por él._

_Al final él había elegido por ella…_

Él entre lento en ella, como si fuese la primera vez y ella lo recibió de la misma manera en que lo hacía siempre. Por un momento se quedaron estáticos, únicamente siendo concientes de que sus cuerpos formaban uno solo.

Pero la pasión se hizo presente.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas, más intensas, y cada vez que él salía para ella era como perder parte esencial de vida.

Los gemidos salían del alma y, aunque murieran en los labios del otro, se hacían escuchar por toda la habitación. Pronto, algo maravilloso se apoderó de ella, llevándola al éxtasis más intenso.

Los ojos esmeralda de él brillaron con más intensidad que nunca al verla en ese trance y se prometió a sí mismo que sería el primero de muchos que tendría en ese encuentro. La besó con más intensidad, jurándole con caricias que el cielo estaba ahí, pero que para llegar a la gloria aún faltaba camino por recorrer.

Ella sintió derretirse por dentro cuando él comenzó a moverse frenéticamente dentro de ella, cada vez estaba más húmeda y algo cálido se posó en su pecho al verlo devorarla con la mirada.

Una ola de placer más intensa que la anterior se apoderó de su cuerpo y se arqueó en contra de él para buscar un mayor contacto, su mirada se abnegó en lágrimas y cuando llegó a la cumbre de las sensaciones lo llamó a él, su amante, su amigo, su dueño…

– _Harry…_

Él se movió con mayor entrega dentro de ella, el momento estaba cerca y él lo sabía, sus sentidos fueron nublados, solo fue conciente de la corriente eléctrica que arqueaba su espalda inundándola a ella en los estragos de su pasión.

_El corsé del vestido la estaba asfixiando, pero no era nada en comparación a la asfixia que experimentó cuando se acercó un tumulto de personas que la abordaron afuera de la iglesia para felicitarla. _

_Se recargó sobre un árbol, el aíre se escapaba de sus pulmones y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro. Entonces su corazón se detuvo. _

_Frente a ella tenía ese mar esmeralda que la perturbaba y llenaba de calma al mismo tiempo. Le sonrió, más él mantuvo su pose seria. Su alma se estremeció al percibir que él la desnudaba con la mirada, sacudió su cabeza para alejar tales pensamientos._

– _Supongo que has venido por algo más que felicitarme, ¿cierto?_

_Él no había cambiado su mirada y con una sonrisa sarcástica se dirigió a ella. _

– _No puedo felicitarte por algo que sé, no te hace feliz._

_La mente de la muchacha quedó en blanco. De todas las posibles respuestas que esperaba, jamás imagino una tan real y sincera. Y las barreras cayeron al fondo del abismo. Nunca supo como paso, pero en unos segundos estaba entre los brazos del joven, llorando amargamente las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones._

_Él la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, queriéndole brindar todo su apoyo incondicional y de los labios masculinos salió la mayor de sus dudas, esa que existió desde aquellos días en que ellos convivieron solos…_

– _¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?_

_Entonces ella lo tuvo claro. No más mentiras, de ahora en adelante seria sincera, al menos con él. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, poco a poco se separó de él y cuando estuvieron de frente, de sus labios salió la mayor de las verdades…_

– _Porque te amo._

_No quiso ver su expresión, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, aún con las lágrimas surcando su rostro…_

Los rastros del amor que ambos amantes se profesaban seguían presentes en la habitación, Harry estaba dormido a causa de haber perdido todas sus energías con Hermione, y ella lo contemplaba con la mirada tierna que solo una mujer enamorada es capaz de brindar.

La luz de la luna le daba al rostro masculino unos matices que le eran nuevos y mientas lo contemplaba aún tenía las imágenes de sus recuerdos rondando por su mente. Y como venía ocurriendo desde hacía tanto tiempo, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, pero esta vez, a diferencia de muchas otras, era por el dolor que causaría en sus seres queridos.

Estaba decidida, le diría al mundo cuánto amaba a Harry Potter. Pero mientras llegaba ese momento, las lágrimas seguirían su camino, por él, por su amor, como venía siendo desde siempre…

...


End file.
